Infatuation Academy
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: So let's get this all straight. Miku broke up with Len so he's disguised as Rin to attend Miku's school, Rin's girlfriend Gumi now loathes Len, Luka is also crazy for Miku, and Kaito thinks that Len's the cutest girl he's ever seen. Good luck, Len.
1. Leave Me Alone, Len!

Chapter One

Leave Me Alone, Len!

"Good morning, Len!" Rin called out as she entered her brother's room in the morning. 'Good morning' wasn't exactly a suitable phrase at the moment, however. The boy still slept even though it was well past noon. She scowled and grabbed the blankets on his bed. With a quick tug and a "I said: good morning, Len!" she left him out in the cold, without his blanket to guard him.

"Terrifying," Len mumbled when he opened his eyes to her glaring down at him. "That's gotta be the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Rin questioned through gritted teeth.

"Your hair."

Loud sounds were heard coming from the room as, on the floor below, the house's other inhabitants turned their eyes toward the ceiling, wondering if Len would be sent plunging through it. Finally, it quieted down, and Len came downstairs, completely bedraggled. Ignoring the gazes of the other inhabitants of the house, he dialled up a certain number, one he was forbidden to call ever again.

. . .

"Len, I've already explained this to you a billion times," sighed Miku, stretching across her bed in her dorm room, scowling with impatience. Her friend, Gumi, was tapping away on her laptop, sitting on the top bunk of the other bed in the room.

"Miku, if you don't come back here right now, I will go back to my phase of believing I am a banana!" Len announced over the phone.

Gumi rolled her eyes when she heard him, but she said nothing. Gumi was forced to tolerate Len since he might one day be her brother-in-law.

Miku, however, no longer had to tolerate him since she had ended their relationship a week ago. "It's things like that that are the reason I broke up with you," she informed him.

"I'm not going to hang up until you agree to go out with me again!" Len argued.

Miku and Gumi exchanged a look and hung up the phone. Miku sighed and stretched across her bed, the single bed in this room.

"He's such a creep," she sighed. "He's so clingy, even after we've broken up. Now I'm stuck spending the last week before school starts in the dorm because he keeps coming by my house."

"Good thing this is a no boys allowed area," Gumi agreed, eager to share in Miku's distaste of Len. Then, her eyes sparkled with excitement and she beamed. "In one week, Rin and I will be sharing a dorm room! It's going to be great."

"I feel so bad for your roommate," Miku laughed, causing Gumi's cheeks to go red at the implication.

"Shut up, Miku!" she snapped. "We're not all pervs like you!"

"Speaking of pervs, I met this guy the other day," Miku said as she crossed the room and clambered up the ladder to meet Gumi on the top bunk of the bed. Gumi didn't mind the sudden shift in conversation, especially considering that she and Miku alike had a tendency to go off on random tangents. "It was windy, you know, so I was having issues with this stupid kilt, and this guy and his buddies just went crazy." She shook her head, unimpressed. "His name was Kaito."

"How do you know?" Gumi wondered.

Miku grinned. "I kicked him where it hurt and took his wallet."

Gumi laughed and shook her head, incredulous. This girl was psychotic. "See, that's why I gave up on guys. And now I have Rin."

"But everyone thinks you're crazy," Miku pointed out, pushing the laptop aside placing her head on Gumi's lap, looking up at her. "Nobody actually believes she exists. Heck, I haven't even met her yet."

"Well I _assumed_ Len would have introduced you," Gumi excused herself, scowling down at her friend as she thought of that boy. "They are twins, after all."

Miku sighed and splayed herself across the bed. "Maybe you're right. After Len, I'm not sure I ever want to date a guy again."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Gumi. "There's a new girl coming next week. Maybe you should go after her."

"You mean your girlfriend?" Miku questioned, confused.

"Ugh, no! Touch Rin and die! I meant the other new girl. Her name's Luka."

"I see. Well, alright. Let's give this a go."

Gumi stared at her friend curiously. She'd only been joking, but Miku looked completely serious. From the look in her eyes, she was already fantasizing. Gumi was now afraid to see the end of what she'd started.

. . .

"Um, sir, are you looking for someone in particular?" a timid girl with pink hair asked. Kaito jumped, wincing at having been caught in the act. Here he was, trying to catch sight of that girl who'd taken his wallet, and someone had already seen him peeping. He'd never get his wallet back at this pace.

"No, I'm just–" he started. Then, he caught sight of the girl speaking to him and felt blood drip from his nose. The girl, Luka Megurine, was quite the sight in her new school uniform, a kilt that stayed short enough to show off her long legs and a blouse that could barely contain her breasts. His face went bright red and he found himself at a loss for words as she continued watching him curiously.

Luka Megurine was new to this school. Classes didn't start for another week, but she wanted to move in as soon as possible to get used to her new surroundings. From then on, Luka would be living here in this all-girls academy. As far as she knew, this may have been the last time she'd ever get to talk to a boy.

"You know what, never mind!" he announced cheerfully. "Let's go get some lunch or something. What do you say?"

Luka flinched like a little mouse as he looped his arm around her shoulders. She politely declined, but he insisted. Meanwhile, one fiery blonde girl watching from a little ways away had had enough. As her brother hung back after having seen that look in her eye, she took a running leap at the predator and kicked him right in the face.

"Get away from her!" Rin snapped. "This area is strictly no boys allowed, so back off!"

_Then what am I?_ sulked Len, pouting impatiently as his sister continued to scold the boy who'd been knocked to the ground. She truly was merciless.

When Rin was satisfied, she stuck up her nose and clapped her hands together to brush off the dirt. Then, she smiled brightly for the pink-haired girl. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rin Kagamine."

"I-I'm Luka," stuttered the girl, bowing politely.

Rin smiled again. "Well, unless you want to be bothered by more stupid guys, I'd go inside school grounds. Boys have been flocking around here ever since they discovered a couple of girls kissing." She winked at the pinkette. "Here's a hint: one of them was me." With a laugh, she waved goodbye and returned to her brother, who was still sulking.

"I wish I could go here," he mumbled discontentedly.

"You're not even allowed past the gates, doofus," Rin replied. "Just hang around here while I go dump some stuff, okay?"

"Whatever," grumbled Len. "I don't see why I even had to come, anyway."

"Because you're annoying the hell out of Miku and she's annoying the hell out of me about it so you're not allowed anywhere near the phone!" Rin nodded to emphasize her point. "So, I'm going for a minute, and you will stay right here, right?"

"Aye aye, captain!" declared Len, saluting her. "But first, captain, it's cold out so may I borrow your sweater?"

Rin rolled her eyes and slipped out of the admittedly effeminate sweater that she'd been wearing. It was part of her school uniform, but Len was cold and didn't give much thought to his dignity. Rin tossed the sweater, hitting him right in the face, and left. After slipping it on, Len stared around himself, unsure what to do with himself. The pink-haired girl had left and was far out of sight, and Rin had abducted Len's cell phone.

Then, Len saw a splash of blue on the ground and noticed Rin's victim, still lying there, unconscious. "Hey, are you alright?" Len wondered, kneeling beside him and shaking the boy by the shoulders.

The boy groaned and looked up at Len groggily. His vision was fuzzy, but, before him, he swore that the air around this girl sparkled. Even if she had just beaten the living crap out of him, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Let's get married," Kaito said to her, reaching out toward the girl.

Len stared at him with an are-you-serious expression and announced, "Yeah, you're fine," releasing the boy and letting him fall to the ground again.

**Author's Note: This story is seriously just a crazy romantic comedy. Very light-hearted, minimal serious moments. Just for manateelover777 I did a pairing I swore I'd never do, KaitoxLen. Well, hope you liked it. Please review, lovely readers!**


	2. Stay Away from My Stuff, Len!

Chapter Two

Stay Away from My Stuff, Len!

"Get out of my room if you plan on continuing that," Miku requested of Gumi and Rin as Gumi opened the door and, on seeing her girlfriend there, was so joyful that she jumped on her and knocked the girl onto the ground, pinning her down.

"Fine, then get out so we can have this one," requested Gumi.

"Never," Miku replied sweetly, looking toward them from the desk where she sat. "The only one who'll be doing that in this room will be me and the new girl."

"Luka Megurine?" Rin questioned. Gumi and Miku, startled that she knew the name, nodded as she stood up and brushed herself off. "I met her outside. She seems nice. She was being perved on by some guy, so I helped her out."

"It's Kaito, I just know it!" proclaimed Miku, pushing back her chair as she stood and bolted out the door before Rin could stop her and warn her that Len was out there, too.

So, when Miku made it to the front gates, where Kaito still lay groaning on the ground, she didn't think twice before running out of the safety of the school perimeter. She glowered over him and hissed, "Hey, you, idiot."

Kaito groaned and looked up, his gaze immediately going under her skirt. Seeing where he was looking, Miku let out an indignant cry and kicked him in the shin before stepping back, holding down her skirt to guard herself from his gaze.

"I heard you were harassing our new girl," Miku stated. "I, as the queen of Les Fleurs Amoureuses Academy, will never allow this! You will never talk to her again, got it?"

"That's okay," said Kaito dreamily. "I have met my one and only true love, the temperamental blonde girl!"

"She already has a girlfriend," Miku stated bluntly. "So basically you have— STOP FANTASIZING YOU PERV!"

"Can I have my wallet back?" he requested as she prepared to kick him.

Then, with one strong kick to his stomach, the boy went flying, slamming against the concrete wall beside school's main gates. Satisfied, Miku nodded to herself and brushed his disgusting germs off her hands.

"Miku!" a voice cried out cheerfully.

"Aw crap," she moaned.

Then, she felt Len's arms around her as he began rambling right into her ear. She stood there stiffly, her temper slowly building.

"I knew you'd come back to me! Rin told you I was outside, didn't she? That horrible girl is just the sweetest sometimes! Did you get the messages I left? You haven't been picking up so I was worried. Have you been eating enough? You know that you always lose weight in all the worst places when you diet so I wouldn't recommend it. I'd still love you, even if you were flat, so don't get me wrong. God, it's so great to see you again! I've really missed you, I'm so glad we're back together again!"

"Get off me," snapped Miku, forcefully prying the boy off her. It took a lot of effort. That kid stuck like glue. "We most definitely are not together again!"

"So cold!" gasped Len, putting a hand in front of his mouth to portray his shock.

"You're an idiot," replied Miku. "Never talk to me again."

"Quick, Miku, run inside while you have the chance!" Gumi called from behind the gates. Miku had but an instant to dash inside for Len would hug her again, and she just barely made it, to her relief.

"Not fair!" whined Len, pouting at them.

Rin rolled her eyes and walked over to her brother, looping an arm around his shoulder to lead him away as Gumi and Miku watched from behind the gates. "Look, unless you feel like getting a sex change, you're doomed, okay?"

"I'll do it!" replied Len passionately.

Rin rolled her eyes and shook her head, beginning to lead him away. "No, you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because then everyone will think you were me and that would totally suck."

Len then fell silent. Rin was satisfied that he'd finally succumbed to reason. Of course, she didn't realize that a devious planning was forming in his head.

. . .

"You didn't introduce me," Miku complained to Gumi as the green-haired girl peeled the slowly-dying blue-haired boy off the wall. Miku remained behind the gates for safety reasons. You never knew with Len.

"You didn't give me time," Gumi replied, scowling at the girl and not taking much care for minding Kaito's bruises as she yanked him off the wall after losing her patience with being gentle. "You came running out here the moment she mentioned this guy." Gumi scowled at the boy who she was dirtying her hands caring for.

"That perv pisses me off," Miku replied, snubbing her friend and glaring at the one she tended to. "Besides, he was bothering my darling Luka."

"You haven't even met her yet," Gumi pointed out. "How do you even know she's gay?"

Miku raised an eyebrow at Gumi. "No duh. It's an all-girls school. She's bound to want to experiment, and I'll be waiting with open arms."

"Or legs," came Kaito.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Gumi, jumping back and staring, wide-eyed at the boy. She could have sworn he was unconscious, yet he'd obviously been listening this entire time.

"You freak!" shouted Miku, thoroughly embarrassed by his words. "Who the hell says things like that? Stupid horny guys!"

"They can't help it, Miku," sighed Gumi, eyeing the boy distastefully. "We just have to tolerate them. They aren't as developed as we are."

"I beg to differ," Kaito stated, eyeing Miku's rather flat chest. Feeling violated, she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "I'm hoping you plan on developing more than that."

"You jerk, what about her?" snapped Miku, pointing at Gumi. Gumi cast a withering look at her and gazed, uncaring, at Kaito as his eyes hovered around her chest.

"No, she's fine," he informed Miku, looking back to the teal-head. "Now where is my lovely temperamental princess?"

"Who?" questioned Gumi.

"I'd assume he means Rin," Miku supplied.

"Oh hell no!" snapped Gumi, losing all her tolerance for the boy and lifting him up by the collar before banging her forehead against hers and dropping him, unconscious, back onto the ground. Her eyes flashed angrily as she stared at the lifeless body. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

"Gumi, I think he's dead," Miku stated.

"That's okay," replied Gumi as she followed her friend back onto school property.

. . .

The first day of school, Rin was in a total state of panic as she ran around the house, searching desperately for her missing uniform. She ran up to her parents, but they had no idea where her clothes had gone. She searched through her closet, her bedroom, Len's closet, Len's bedroom, the laundry room, the bathroom, and anywhere else she could think of, to no avail

Then, she received a text message.

Len: Hey Rinny-kins! I wanted to let you know that I love you lots and thanks for the awesome idea! If you're looking for your uniform, it's with me. I'm going to attend your school now, kkz~? Just until Miku takes me back! Love ya lots, Rin-Rin! Thnx again! I'll see you at Christmas! Boarding school's gonna be awesome!

Rin stared at the message for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then, she exploded, tossing her brother's possessions around the house without a single care for how he'd react to having everything he owned destroyed. Her parents, sipping coffee downstairs, glanced upstairs at her shouting but figured that it would be safer not to do anything at all.

. . .

"Today's gonna be the day!" Len, clad in a white blouse and a pretty, dark burgundy plaid skirt, breathed to himself as, for the first time ever, he entered the sacred grounds of Les Fleurs Amoureuses Academy. "Today, I will win Miku back!"

"Rin!"

Len looked up at the sound of that voice to see that pink-haired girl, Luka, waving to him while running over.

"That's me, Rin!" he replied cheerily. "The very, very violent sister of the awesome Len Kagamine!"

Luka giggled, coming to a stop before him. "You're funny." Then, she breathed a sigh and smiled hesitantly at him. "I'm so glad I saw you. I was so worried about starting school all by myself, but, I guess we're both in the same boat, right?"

"Right," Len agreed with a nod. "But today's gonna be awesome, because, today, we get to see Miku!"

Luka's eyes widened and her cheeks went bright red. "You know Miku?" she gasped.

Len nodded proudly. "Yep, we're the best friends ever!"

He was rather startled when Luka clasped his hands within hers, holding them dangerously close to her chest as she gazed desperately into his eyes. "You have to introduce me," she implored. "Please!"

Len laughed and tore his hands away, worried that she might draw them too close. He'd never cheat on Miku, never! "Sure, of course I will," he stated. "So, do you know what room you're in?"

"117," Luka replied, holding out her room key, which had the number engraved on the head, to him with a smile. "You?"

Len peered at the key he'd taken off Rin's dresser and checked the number. "Well, I guess we're roommates then," he stated with a laugh, holding out the key to show her. "117."

"That's so great!" exclaimed Luka. "I was so worried about rooming with some strangers I didn't know!"

"Have you met our other roommate?" Len wondered, beginning to walk alongside her toward the dorm buildings.

"Yes, I met her when I was moving in. She's really nice."

"That's good, I was worried that—"

Len was cut off as, on opening the door to the room, a girl threw herself on him, knocking him onto the ground while shouting, "!"

"What the hell, Gumi?" exclaimed Len, widening his eyes in terror. "Get off me!"

Gumi, immediately sensing that this was not, indeed, Rin, drew back, and got a good look at the girl she'd attacked. But this was no girl. Gumi's eyes flashed in fury and she prepared to shout out his name when his hands clamped around her mouth, silencing her.

"You two know each other?" Luka wondered curiously.

Len laughed nervously as Gumi shot daggers at him. This was definitely going to make things complicated.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, Kaito's probably going to be attacked a lot by the girls. Also, this takes place in Western scenery rather than Japan just because I don't want to think about their culture while I'm writing for this one. And the school's name is French, if you were wondering. Does anyone have any particular pairings they'd like to see? Let me know.**


	3. This Is My Room, Len!

Chapter Three

This Is _My_ Room, Len!

"Um . . . um . . . ," Luka murmured, shifting from foot to foot in discomfort, unsure what to make of the scene before her.

"Rin, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Gumi hissed through gritted teeth at the blonde pinned underneath her.

"Ahaha I'd rather not," Len, disguised as his sister, replied with a nervous laugh.

Gumi scowled and dug her nails into his arms, unbeknownst to the onlooking Luka. He cringed but knew better than to make a sound and squeaked out, "Okay, okay."

Gumi smiled sweetly and released him. "Great, thanks!" She smiled at Luka. "Just one moment please."

"O-okay," Luka murmured, a little saddened to be left out of her roommates's discussion.

"Sorry, we just have to sort something out," Len excused quickly, drawn in by her big blue puppy dog eyes as he waved his hands rapidly in front of him.

"Shut up, you! No more talking!" Gumi exclaimed, covering his mouth with her hand and dragging him in the room. Len's survival instincts kicked in and he grabbed onto the edge of the door, attempting to resist Gumi. "What the hell are you doing, moron?"

"No! I'll never go in there with you!" Len cried. One hand let go of the door frame to reach out toward the startled pinkette. "Save me, Luka!"

"W-w-what?" Luka stuttered.

"Jeez, Gumi, you're so aggressive," sighed some girl Luka didn't know in passing by the room, stopping to watch the scene

Luka spun around quickly to the girl. "Does this happen a lot?" she questioned frantically, glancing back at her roommates repeatedly, Len still screaming behind her as Gumi yelled at him.

"I don't know," the new girl said pensively. "Probably. I've never been around when Rin's come to visit. Iroha might know."

Luka then recalled something and, over the desperate pleas behind her, said, "Oh, pardon me, I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Luka Megurine. I'm new to Les Fleurs Amoureuses Academy."

"My name is Miki," the girl said politely. "My friend Iroha and I are just down the hall in room 124. You should come by and visit sometime." She peered around the pinkette to the arguing pair and smiled. "I'm sure those two will be a little overwhelming at some times. Iroha and I have no other roommate so you could stay in our room sometimes, 'kay?"

Luka smiled brightly. "That's very kind of you. Thank you."

"Luka!" Len cried, on the verge of tears. "Please save me!"

Miki, ignoring this desperate plea, smiled at Luka and offered her hand. "I think now would be a good time to come by and visit."

Luka glanced worriedly at her roommates. "Are you sure?"

"We can't coddle them forever, Luka. They have to learn to solve their differences by themselves," Miki said sagely.

"I see. That's so true," Luka replied, her eyes sparkling in respect for this girl as she took her hand and let her lead her away.

Meanwhile, in the background this whole time, somewhere during the struggle Gumi had hit Len over the head with a chair and had knocked him unconscious. At the moment, she was dragging him into the room by the wrists.

. . .

"Come _on_, Mama!" Rin argued, slamming her hands on the kitchen table where both her parents sat, sipping at their coffee. "There's no way you really plan on letting him stay there!"

"If this is your brother's way of confessing to being a cross-dresser or coming out of the closet, we had to show our full support," her mother stated calmly, not even bothering to look up at her daughter.

"Then can't you enroll _both_ of us there?" Rin argued, exasperated.

"But then they'd know that he's a boy," her father reasoned.

"He _is_ a boy!" Rin exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Her parents were so unreasonable.

"Rin, can't you just support your brother for once?" her mother sighed.

"I _always_ support him!" Rin cried. "That stupid brat just doesn't know when to call it quits!" She pouted. "Besides, you two aren't supporting my relationship with Gumi if you won't let me go to school with her."

"As appealing as it is to us to let you spend many unsupervised nights in a dormitory with your girlfriend, there's nothing we can do, Rin," her father stated.

Rin scowled, glaring at them both. "Don't you realize that Gumi will beat him to a bloody pulp when she realizes that he isn't me?"

"Good point," agreed her mother. Then, she handed a phone to Rin. "Please inform Gumi that she is to keep your brother's secret."

"Why the hell would I do that?" snapped Rin.

"Because, if you don't, we'll force you two to break up. We will ship you off to France or someplace else. Whatever separates you two."

Rin fumed. "I don't speak French! I'd die, you idiots!"

"Call your girlfriend," her father advised her.

Rin pouted, and, seeing that she wasn't going to get her way, muttered, "Morons," before disappearing into her room, phone in hand.

. . .

"What the hell are you doing here, Len?" Gumi hissed.

Len blinked, distracted by the mint scent drifting from her mouth. "Are you chewing gum?" he wondered, staring at the green eyes that were mere inches from his. "If so, can I have some?"

"You're such a _moron_!" Gumi hissed, crashing her forehead against her palm as she drew away. "Seriously, Len!"

Len stared at her a moment. "So . . . no gum?"

After a few moments of censored violence, the two returned to where they'd been before.

"So why are you here and where is Rin?" Gumi interrogated.

"Isn't tying me to this chair a little extensive?" Len wondered, drawing attention to hiss bound wrists. "Honestly, where did you get this rope? What have you been doing to my sister?"

Again, the scene was censored for extensive violence before returning to the interrogation.

"Where's Rin?" Gumi sighed, trying to keep things simple for the moron seated before her.

"At school," Len replied, just as simple.

Gumi stared at him for a moment. He seemed to believe this was a good answer. She narrowed her eyes at his idiocy. "Okay, what school?"

"The same one I was going to," Len replied.

"An all-boys school?" Gumi questioned, horrified by the thought of grubby men putting their hands on her beloved Rin.

"No, co-ed," Len replied. "My marks weren't good enough for my parents to waste the money on a private all-boys schools. Rin went to a private school, and then she was supposed to go here."

"I guess that's a little better," Gumi mumbled. Then, harshly, she snapped, "So why the hell are you here?"

"Miku wants me back, I'm sure of it!" Len proclaimed.

Gumi stared all him in silence. Then, she stated, "I'm not letting you stay here."

"No, Gumi!" whined Len, staring at her desperately but unable to grab onto her due to the rope holding him to the chair. "Please, Gumi! I need to win Miku back, no matter what!"

"You're dressed as a girl, Len!" Gumi retorted. "How the hell do you plan on winning her over like that?"

Len tilted his head to the side, genuinely confused. "I thought this was an all-girls school," he stated, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"So what?" sighed the greenette, already knowing his reasoning would be stupid.

"I thought all girls who went to an all-girls school were lesbians," he remarked. "And that's why our parents were sending Rin here."

The scene was censored and moved to outside, in the hallway, as Gumi walked out, brushing the remains of Len off her hands. She headed over to Miku's room to inform her of Len's presence, but she was stopped when her cell phone rang, the caller ID signalling Gumi's girlfriend. Gumi beamed and drew the phone to her ear.

"Rin, where are you?" she exclaimed.

"Are you with Len?" Rin wondered in return.

Gumi sighed and glanced back toward her room. "I just was. I left him locked in our room. When are you getting here?"

"I'm not."

"What?" Gumi screeched into the phone, resulting in a few heads peeking out the door and seeing who it was before retreating back inside their rooms on seeing Gumi. "No way! Come on, Rin, classes haven't even started yet! Just come here now!"

"My parents won't let me. They said something about supporting his coming out of the closet or something."

"But he's just here to try to win Miku back!"

"You think I don't know that?" Rin sighed. "Look, my parents say we have to support this, both of us, or they're going to send me off to France to die because I won't be able to order any food."

"Rin," Gumi whined.

"Please, Gumi, just take care of him for me, okay? I'll come visit whenever I can and we can just stuff him back in the closet."

Gumi sighed. "Fine. I'll take care of him. I won't tell anyone he isn't you."

"Good girl. Thank you, Gumi."

"Come visit soon," Gumi requested, disconsolate.

"I will. Love you. Bye bye."

The other side of the line went dead. Gumi sighed and returned to her room to save Len.

. . .

That night, Luka peered around her room. She'd unpacked all her stuff except for those which she meant to use to make her bed. The room had a bunk bed and a single bed. Luka had heard from Miki and Iroha that Gumi and Rin were in a relationship, so would that mean they'd want to share the bunk bed? If so, that meant Luka would be sleeping on the single bed, right? Luka wanted to ask, but she was too nervous to.

"Rin, you're in the single bed," Gumi barked.

"Aw," whined Len, pouting. "But I'll be lonely."

"Shut up," Gumi snapped, glaring at him. He cowered underneath blankets he'd been unpacking, peering out at the greenette. Gumi turned her gaze to Luka. "Which bunk do you want?"

Luka, shocked by Gumi's sharpness, replied, "Well, it doesn't matter to me, I guess."

"I'm on top, then," Gumi replied, preparing to toss her bag up when she heard Len suppressing giggles. As her face burned bright red, the bag proceeded to hit the boy in the face and knock him out cold.

**Author's Note: Ugh, sorry, school really attacked me the last couple weeks and I haven't had time to update. Anyway, I figured out all the pairings and, just so you know, every single Vocaloid and probably the Vippers, too, will be in the story at some point. Also, there will be another update tomorrow, an extra-long chapter for manateelover777's birthday. So, thank you for all the reviews! They really motivated me! Please keep sending in nice reviews!**


	4. You Have to Go to Class, Len!

Chapter Four

You Have to Go to Class, Len!

"You jerk!" Miku exclaimed, slamming her hands against the table where she and Gumi sat to eat breakfast the next day, their first day of classes. Gumi continued to eat calmly. "Pay attention to me, dammit!"

"I am," Gumi replied, cutting a fried egg in half and letting the yoke run over her plate. She absorbed the yellow liquid with whole grain toast and bit a piece off, chewing rather than saying anything more to her friend.

"You _knew_ I wanted to meet Luka!" Miku exclaimed.

"What's that have to do with me?" Gumi wondered innocently.

"Right, yeah, it has nothing to do with you," the academy's queen said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Come on, Gumi! Iroha told me that Luka's your roommate!"

"So what?" the accused questioned.

"Why didn't you invite me over so I could meet her?"

"I don't think it's fair for you just to decide that you're going to fall in love with her," Gumi remarked. "She kept me up all night asking about you. She genuinely cares for you, God knows why. You can't just decide to love her without knowing anything about her."

"Sure I can!" Miku stated, appalled. "I'm the queen of this academy, aren't I?"

Gumi looked up from her meal, irritated. "You know nothing about love, Miku. You've never been in love before."

"Right, and you have," the tealette retorted, annoyed.

"I earnestly love Rin," Gumi stated. "I didn't just _decide_ to love her. I fell for her over time."

"And I'll fall for Luka over time. Once I meet her."

"No, you'll just get obsessed with her for a while and then throw her away once you're bored," Gumi pointed out. "As always."

"When have I done that?" Miku challenged, having forgotten completely that they were here to eat breakfast. Luckily, they'd gotten here before most of the academy's other students, avoiding making a scene, since both had woken up early.

"Gakupo, Piko, Len, Kaito–that's right, I did my research. I know he was your boyfriend back in middle school," Gumi was chiming off, counting on her fingers before pausing to stare at her friend, as she watched Miku stare evenly back at her, stubbornness in her gaze. "Need I go on?"

"Shut up," Miku snapped. "I loved all of them!"

"Yeah, right," Gumi snorted. "Look, there's no way I'm letting you anywhere near her, at least not until this obsessive stage passes."

Miku smirked. "You know, forbidding me to see her is only making me want her more."

"I don't care. I decided I'd take care of her, so I'm going to."

"I will get her eventually, you know."

"Then I can only hope to prepare her for the heartbreak you're bound to put her through."

Miku stared coolly at her roommate. "You know, Gumi, you could be preventing me from finally falling in love for real."

"If it's meant to be, things will work out between you two, no matter how hard I try to protect her," Gumi stated, staring back at her with the same expression.

Miku scowled. She wasn't used to having people defy her, and she most certainly didn't like it. "I'll go after Rin if you won't let me near Luka," she threatened.

Gumi smirked, which alarmed Miku. Gumi was normally so protective about her girlfriend. Iroha was the only girl in the academy who had even met the girl, which was merely because the girl had made her way into Gumi's dorm room by picking the lock on a day Rin was visiting. "Go ahead," the greenette stated. "Do your worst." Of course, what Miku didn't know was that 'Rin' was actually Len.

Miku gaped at her. "You can't be serious."

Gumi smiled. "Be my guest. Rin's yours. Just stay away from Luka." Gumi pushed her chair back and picked up her tray. "I'm leaving now. See you in class. Also, I checked her schedule, and you share no classes. She's a grade higher than us." She smirked. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"We are no longer friends!" Miku declared, standing on her chair with one foot on the table as she pointed at the departing Gumi, trying to draw as much attention to them as possible in hopes of shaming Gumi.

But Gumi really didn't care what others thought of her so she easily ignored the eyes on her. "Yeah, right. See you later."

"I'm serious, Gumi! You're not going to see me later!"

"We're in the same home ec class, doofus."

Miku went silent for a moment. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to talk to you or even look at you, so ha!"

"We'll see," Gumi replied.

. . .

"I brought you both breakfast," Gumi announced as she entered her dorm room, where the blinds were still shut and two students still slept. Gumi scowled as the sounds of gentle breathing filled the air. "Come on, you two. Wake up."

Her roommates didn't react as all to her voice. Gumi sighed and walked over to Len, wafting the scent from the pancakes on her plate over to him. She paused to watch his peaceful face. She smiled. He looked like Rin when he slept. Of course, Rin would've been awoken immediately by the smell of pancakes. Gumi shook her head to clear it of thoughts of Rin and went over to Luka, attempting to wake her the same way but, just like Len, she stayed asleep. Gumi drew back and frowned at her roommates. She placed the plates she'd brought with her on top of the wardrobe and began shaking Len, coaxing him to wakefulness.

"C'mon, Len, time to get up," she murmured, shaking him gently.

Len groaned and turned his back to her. "I don't wanna."

A big chunk of Gumi's patience vanished. "Come on, you moron. You have to wake up before Luka unless you want her to find out that you're a guy." Her voice kept most of its gentleness, but irritation could be heard underneath.

"She can find out, it's okay," Len mumbled.

Gumi stared at him, unable to believe that she would be forced to deal with this for as long as Rin's parents forced her and Rin to. Then, the stated bluntly, "Fine, I guess you're not going to win Miku back, then."

Len sat up abruptly in bed and stared, wide-eyed, at Gumi. "Why?" he questioned, forcefully grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Well, Miku's got her eye on Luka," Gumi stated. "She's decided that she's going to go out with Luka."

"What?" exclaimed Len. "No!"

Gumi glanced back at Luka and put a finger to her lip. "Shhh," she hissed. Len nodded, clamping his hand over his mouth to keep himself silent. "Anyway, Miku wants to win Luka over, so Luka's your romantic rival. You have to wake up before Luka every morning and go find Miku to win her over again, okay?"

"Got it!" Len agreed, preparing to get up, but Gumi grabbed him and held him back.

"Wait a minute," she advised. "You realize that you're meant to be Rin, right? Miku will know if you act too much like yourself that it's not her. She hasn't really met Rin before, so you don't have to act too much like her, but tone down your Len-ness, okay?"

Len pouted. "But she loves me for my Len-ness."

Gumi smirked. "Trust me, no, she doesn't. Now go get ready."

"One question before I go!" Len requested, holding up his hand as though they were already in class.

"Yes?" Gumi wondered, tired now.

"How do you put a bra on?"

He was completely serious, staring at her imploringly. Gumi cast him a withering look and walked toward the curtains before the window. "Get in the bathroom. I'm waking up Luka now."

. . .

Rin sighed as she exited her home for school that morning. She pouted at her outfit, a pair of worn-out jean mini-shorts and a white tank-top. Len's school didn't have a uniform, which really sucked. She'd been looking forward to wearing a uniform. She hadn't bought any new clothes over the summer because she knew that she wouldn't need as many outfits at Les Fleurs Amoureuses Academy. Of course, due to her stupid brother, she was no longer attending that school.

Rin pouted to herself, tears pricking her eyes. It wasn't fair. She didn't know anyone at this school. She'd be all alone. She _could_ make friends if she wanted, she guessed, but everyone was always too excited to see their other friends on the first day of school. She'd be completely left out. Stupid brother.

"Rin!"

Rin looked back to the voice, still with that morose look on her face, as Gakupo ran up to her and stopped before her, smiling brightly at her.

"Hey," he said jovially.

"Hiya," she mumbled in response, feeling no need to be amicable. She couldn't for the life or her remember the boy's name, though she had spoken to him once before, if she recalled correctly.

"So what's up? Len said you'd be going to some private school from now on. You on your way there?" So, he knew her brother, then? So that was what made him feel he could speak to her so nonchalantly.

Rin scowled, not caring enough to think too much about it. "No, my stupid brother screwed that up for me."

"Aw, what happened?" Gakupo wondered sympathetically, his cheeks flushing from her attention.

"Well, you know how he was going out with Miku?" she wondered, looking up at the boy. She was pretty sure he went to school with Len, and that was how she'd met him.

"Who _hasn't_ gone out with Miku?" the purple-haired boy snorted.

"Well, he wouldn't let her go, even after they broke up, and because he's clinically insane, he decided to pretend to be me and go to school there. I won't be able to reclaim my position at that school until Christmas, thanks to my stupid parents."

Gakupo raised his eyebrow at the insane story, resisting the urge to laugh since Rin obviously didn't find it very funny. "Len's always been a bit off. It's crazy that you two are even related. I mean, you're amazing, Rin, and then you've got a brother like _that_."

"Yeah, I know," Rin sighed.

"Well, at least I lucked out," Gakupo commented. "Now we'll be in the same school."

Rin stared at him blankly before replying, "No offence, but I'd rather hang out with girls. Guys aren't really to my taste."

With that, she continued walking by herself, leaving the traumatized Gakupo to sulk in the middle of the sidewalk. It wasn't long before she was approached again, only this attacker was more aggressive than the last.

"My temperamental princess!"

"Oh crap," Rin muttered, quickly stepping to the side so that the navy-haired boy who'd been running at her from behind to grab her in a hug continued running right into a telephone pole. She glanced at him as the dying boy twitched. "Don't touch me."

"You never answered my marriage request!" he exclaimed, his voice muffled by the pole.

Rin stared at him witheringly. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Weren't you drooling over Luka last time we spoke?"

"I have given up on all other girls! The only one I want is you, my princess! Now, please, tell me, what is your name?" It was hard to take him seriously when he was still melded with the pole.

Rin could easily beat him to a bloody pulp, but she was both tired and not in the mood, so she went for the next best thing and screeched. A group of boys gathered immediately before her, working as a shield between her and Kaito.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Lui questioned.

"No. He was harassing me," she stated coolly, beginning to walk away as soon as her fan club proceeded to murder Kaito for her. Well, if anything, at least she had servants who'd wait on her hand and foot until she could transfer into Les Fleurs Amoureuses.

. . .

As Rin sat in home room during attendance, she peered out the window, having lost interest already. She missed Gumi. This totally wasn't fair.

"Um, does anyone know where all the boys are?" her home room teacher, Mr. Al, wondered.

"They're beating the crap out of some blue-haired boy!" a greenette named Sonika offered, raising her hand.

"I see . . . ," said the teacher, though it was obvious that he didn't.

. . .

After he'd revived, being the recyclable character that he was, Kaito wandered the streets, headed to Les Fleurs Amoureuses Academy to peer inside the gates in hopes of seeing either Miku to get his wallet back or the blonde girl he'd fallen so deeply for. His school started a day later than everyone else, not that he usually went to school.

He stopped in front of a newsstand when the cover of a magazine caught his attention. Curious, he grabbed the magazine, peering closely at it to be sure that he wasn't fooling himself. But, no, he wasn't. There on the cover was his temperamental princess, posing alongside another blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl, although this girl's hair was paler and wavy, and she was slightly taller, just a couple inches or so. The two had their arms linked together and their backs to each other, looking over their shoulders to smile at the other.

Kaito's heart stopped and he shoved the magazine in the person who was running the stand's face. "Quick, who's this?" he quizzed.

"Rin and Seeu," the man replied instantly, startled.

"Why is she on the cover of a magazine?" Kaito questioned.

"They're the two main actresses on that show starting next month," the man replied, unable to believe that Kaito didn't know this. "They're local celebrities, you know? They go to Les Fleurs Amoureuses Academy."

"I know where she goes to school!" Kaito exclaimed. "I must go see her!"

"It's an all-girls school, son," the man argued. "There's no way you're getting past the entrance."

"Then I'll wait for school to finish!" he insisted.

"They _live_ in the school."

"Oh, ye of little faith," he laughed, shaking his head pityingly at the man. "I'll see her again, just you wait and see."

. . .

"This is your classroom," said Gumi, leading Luka to her first period of the day after they'd finished breakfast.

"You're not in my class?" Luka wondered, frightened. She looked between the two of them. "Neither of you?"

"No, sorry," apologized Gumi. "We're a year below you."

"What about Miku?" Luka questioned.

"Her, too," Gumi replied. "You probably won't see her for quite a while, so don't get your hopes up. She has a very busy schedule, being our queen and all."

"Hello, Luka," said Miki, smiling as she approached the group, Iroha following beside her. "Is this your home room?"

"Please tell me it's yours, too," begged Luka, looking at the shorter girl with those puppy dog eyes. Len wished he could be in Luka's class. Anything was better than being with Gumi all day.

Miki smiled. "Indeed it is." She turned to Gumi. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"I don't wanna go to class," Len groaned. "That's not why I came here."

"Why did you come here, then?" Iroha questioned, giggling as she glanced suggestively at Gumi, who burned bright red.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Gumi snapped.

Iroha's eyes filled with tears and she hid behind Miki. "Miki, Gumi's being mean to me!"

"You should be getting to class, Iroha," Miki chided, gently pushing the girl on her way down the hall. "We don't want you to be late, now do we?"

"I don't wanna go without Miki!" she whined.

"Then be a genius and skip a couple grades, silly," the girl countered kindly. "I'll see you at lunch, Iroha."

Iroha pouted and headed down the hallway. With a quick farewell, Miki and Luka disappeared into their classroom, leaving Gumi and Len to go find their class. On their way down the hall, Gumi caught sight of Miku. Their gazes locked, and Gumi smiled mockingly at her. Miku frowned and turned back to her conversation. Len didn't notice Miku, luckily. He was too busy concentrating on the strange feel of the bra he wore.

**Author's Note: Happy birthday, manateelover777! Hope you liked it! Anyway, I'm putting off explaining Luka's back story, but you'll see eventually why she loves Miku. Also, be warned, this story will have a completely unrealistic amount of yuri and yaoi, but it's a comedy so it doesn't have to be realistic, in my mind. And there's not enough Vocaloid guys. So, please review!**


	5. Class Is for Learning, Len!

Chapter Five

Class Is for Learning, Len!

"I saw Rin this morning," Iroha informed her peers, who'd gathered around to listen to her story despite the fact that the teacher was trying to teach a class. Iroha had taken her seat on top of her desk rather than in the chair so that she could better see all the girls who'd gathered to sit on the floor around her.

"Um, excuse me, everyone?" Prima, the teacher, murmured gently. The teacher was a mousy woman, and she knew it was unlikely that anyone would take her seriously. Even now, they ignored her. "I'd, well I'd, you know, really appreciate it if you'd pay attention and let me teach."

"What's she like?" one of Iroha's classmates wondered, completely ignoring the desperate teacher, who hug her head in defeat.

Iroha place a finger to her lip in contemplation before announcing, "Her boobs have gotten bigger. She actually needs a bra, now."

The class gasped, and one stood up and attacked Iroha in a hug. Iroha closed her eyes, satisfied in the embrace, and was practically purring. "No, Iroha, don't speak such things! It's too much coming from your innocent mouth!" the classmate exclaimed. She cast her gaze accusingly at another group of girls while Iroha fell into a drowsy daze. "Who loaned Iroha young adult fiction novels? You know she's too innocent for that trashy stuff!"

"Really, class, we need to do this work," Prima interjected, attempting one last time to win their attention, but she was overruled by the crisis on hand.

"She's the same age as us," another classmate defended, obviously the guilty one.

"Nap time," Iroha announced, parting her jaws in a huge yawn before grabbing a blanket from out of nowhere and spreading it on the ground beneath her desk. She curled up like a kitten on the ground and promptly fell to sleep.

"So cute!" the class gasped, entranced by their beloved Iroha.

"Class, could we—" the teacher started.

"_SHH!"_ the class hushed harshly in unison, sending the teacher cowering behind her desk. "She's sleeping! You'll wake her up!"

. . .

"Now what?" Kaito muttered, staring into the school gates of Les Fleurs Amoureuses Academy. He'd come all this way to see his love, and now this horrid gate stood between them!

"That's what we are!" he suddenly proclaimed, earning odd looks from passersby as they caught sight of a peeping tom talking to himself. Many cast him pitying looks before departing, wanting nothing to do with that freak. "We're star-crossed lovers, torn apart by this horrid gate! Oh, Seeu, come to me!" He wailed the last part, falling to his knees before the gate, gripping it in his hands and pressing his forehead against the cold bars.

"It's like that building is a prison of your heart," he croaked, as though he'd been locked out for days and hadn't spoken in as much time. "You want to see me so badly, I know it, but this gate prevents our love from ever being! You treat me with such coldness in hopes that the pain of being separate will lessen for me! I will never forget your sacrifice, my lovely Seeu!"

. . .

Meanwhile, the real Seeu—not the one who was truthfully named Rin–or who was truthfully named Len, in retrospect–and was being called Seeu due to Kaito's not paying attention to the fact that it was the _other_ girl on the cover of the magazine that was named Seeu—was tapping her pencil repeatedly against her desk, doing her best to annoy the girl sitting in the seat before her, the Queen of the Academy and Seeu's arch rival, Miku Hatsune. However, Miku was too preoccupied with thoughts of Luka to notice, despite the fact that she still hadn't even met the girl.

"Miku, please answer the question on the board," the teacher, Mariam, requested.

"Excuse me, I had my hand raised to answer!" Seeu snapped, annoyed that the teacher had overlooked her to pay attention to Miku, instead.

"But I wasn't paying attention, so it's only right that I be forced to give the answer," replied Miku, smirking at the girl. She had no wish to actually answer the question, but she had to challenge Seeu whenever possible. Those were the rules between the academy's queen and the academy's diva.

"Well I wanted to give the answer, and it's not fair that she completely ignores those of us with actual brain power!"

"I think they should have a race!" Seeu's second-in-command, Aoki Lapis, recommended, raising one hand while the other slammed against her desk as she stood up, her eyes glimmering with passion.

"I really just need someone to answer the question," Mariam stated.

"A race it is!" Aoki declared. The teacher went to sulk in a corner while her class completely ignored her presence and Miku and Seeu began racing to see who would be first to solve a trigonometric identity.

. . .

"_Eh?"_

The entire class gaped at Len, who immediately cowered behind Gumi. Normally, when there was a lot of people paying attention to him, it meant that they'd heard that he'd done something to annoy Rin and he was about to pay for it.

"OMG, she really exists!" squealed one girl, staring wide-eyed at Len.

"Well, we knew she existed," another corrected, smacking the other girl in the arm for saying misleading statements.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she was _actually_ Gumi's girlfriend!" the first girl exclaimed. "We thought it was one of those 'yeah, my girlfriend lives in Canada' sort of things!"

"C'mon, Rin," Gumi grumbled, grabbing the boy's hand and leading him to the back of the classroom. Gumi didn't get along well with others, and was that really that strange considering the way they talked about her, right in front of her?

"But I was making friends," Len whined.

"You weren't even talking to them, moron."

"And now I don't even get the chance," he whined.

"Just shut up, Len," Gumi snapped, being sure to keep her voice down as she glared at him. She shoved him down into a seat and took the one behind him. "Those girls don't matter, got that? Just stay here."

"You're so antisocial," Len sighed, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest and slouched in his chair. Then, startled, he stopped and looked down. He glanced back at Gumi. "Hey, Gumi?"

"What do you want?" she hissed, glaring at him pointedly as class had already begun.

"What do you do with your boobs when you want to cross your arms over your chest?"

The teacher sighed and glanced back at the sounds of loud crashing, where violence had been censored. Seeing Gumi, she decided to just let it go. Arguing with Gumi wasn't worthwhile. Len's limbs twitched like a dying insect as class resumed without another word on the topic.

. . .

"Miki, who's this?" a student asked, peering up curiously at Luka, who shifted nervously. She'd never done well with other people at her old school, but now was her chance. She took a deep breath and introduced herself.

"My name is Luka Megurine. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She smiled as best as she could, but her whole body was shaking as she tensed herself for a snide retort.

"Nice to meet you, Luka!" the girl chirped, smiling kindly at the pinkette, much to Luka's surprise. "I hope we'll have a great semester together!"

"Y-yeah!" Luka agreed enthusiastically.

"Talk to you later," the girl said, smiling and waving before going off to another section of the class.

"You're making friends already," Miki said, smiling fondly at Luka. "That's great. I'm sure you'll have fangirls sometime soon, though between Miku, Seeu, and Rin, you'll have some competition. After all, Seeu and Rin have that drama their acting in, and Miku, well, she's Miku. Nothing more needs be said." Miki giggled dreamily. "Even I can't help but wish she'd pay more attention to me."

"What?" Luka asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that nearly every girl here is in love with at least one of those three girls," Miki said, peering at Luka curiously. "Don't tell me you've never encountered such things before."

"W-well, normally, a girl would fall in love with a boy," Luka said, uncomfortable. "Rin and Gumi were the first I'd heard of . . . such things."

"Well, you might want to accustom yourself with the idea of girls loving other girls. We barely see boys, ever, and falling for one isn't the first thing on any of our minds."

Luka could barely believe what she was hearing. "Y-you mean, even you—"

"I am further along than most of my peers," Miki stated, taking a seat in one of the desks. Luka sat beside her "I, for one, have a boyfriend."

Luka let out a breath of relief. "I see. So it isn't everyone."

"But I also have a girlfriend."

"W-what?" Luka exclaimed. "How can you have both?"

"Monogamy is overrated," was all Miki replied. "Now, class is about to begin, so let's pay attention. I can explain further later, if you so wish."

Luka, her face bright red, was very, very eager to lose herself in her classes.

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is a shorter chapter. The next one will be longer. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and alerts! Please continue to enjoy!**


	6. There's No Boys Change Room, Len!

Chapter Six

There's No Boys Change Room, Len!

"Gym class?" Len exclaimed loudly, his eyes widening as he stared at Gumi. "I have to go to gym class?"

"Shut up!" Gumi hissed, swiftly covering the boy's mouth as eyes in the hallway began to turn on them. "Stop making such a fuss!"

"What's wrong with phys ed, Rin?" Gumi jumped and turned to the approaching Luka as the pink-haired girl asked that, walking with Miki by her side. Stupid Len! He was going to give himself away already!

"The boys always push me around," Len sniffed desolately. Argh, stupid Len! He was too much of an idiot to lie! He'd already managed to screw things up!

Then, his words registered in her ears. "Wait, what?" she wondered, gazing at him in disbelief. Really? _That_ was the problem? Not that he was, say a _boy_ who had to change in the girls' changing room without being found out? He was such a _moron_.

"Well, there are no boys here, Rin," Luka said, smiling sweetly.

"No duh. This is an all-girls school," commented Iroha, padding up behind Luka and Miki as she stretched her arms above her head. She looked drowsy. Those who were in her class knew it was because she'd just woken up from her nap.

"Oh!" cried Len, cheering up immediately. "You're right!"

Gumi wanted to hit her head against the wall. Unbelievable.

"Now is the moment of truth," Iroha mumbled, gazing very seriously at Len. "There's something different about you, and I'm sure it's all because of an illusion you've created."

"W-w-what?" stuttered Len, panicked. Had she figured out his secret?

"Your bra," Iroha stated, narrowing her eyes at him. "It's stuffed, isn't it?"

_Oh crap,_ Len thought. _She really has figured me out_. "Yes," he admitted, graciously accepting defeat. "I should've known that someone would figure it out."

"Of course!" Iroha exclaimed. She titled her head to the side curiously. "Though, if you were going to stuff your bra anyway, why stay an A-cup?"

Silence followed the girl's words. She didn't seem to see the problem. Then again, the problem was different depending on who you looked at. For Gumi and Len, it was the close call; they could've accidentally given him away. For Luka, it was Iroha's absence of tact when referring to a girl's cup size; were they truly all so strange here? For Miki, it was what she and Iroha would have for lunch; she wanted the buttered chicken, but Iroha was very fussy about what she ate.

"Well, we're going to go get changed now," Gumi stated, pushing Len into their dorm room. "Wouldn't want to give away Rin's secret, now would we?"

"I highly doubt that's all you'll be doing," commented a girl as she passed by, giggling.

"Not in front of Iroha," Miki chided gently, covering Iroha's ears. Iroha looked up at her curiously.

"Sorry," the girl apologized sincerely, not having noticed the kittyler before now. Then, she disappeared down the hallway. Meanwhile, Gumi and Len had disappeared into the bedroom. Luka already had her gym clothes with her, so she headed to the change rooms with Miki and Iroha.

. . .

"What do you mean I don't have gym class now?" Miku shouted at the secretary, having stormed in there the moment she'd heard that the new girls were both in gym class right now. "I _have_ to have gym class now! Switch me into another class, then!"

"We can't do that, Miku," the woman excused. "It's simply the way things are. There's no room left in the other class."

"Kick Gumi out of it, then!" Miku exclaimed. "Do you have any idea who I am? I'm the queen of this academy!"

"I'm aware of that, Miku," the woman explained. "But, frankly, we don't want to run the risk of angering Rin."

"Rin?" Miku questioned, fuming. So now that Len was gone, his sister was her new problem?

"As you're probably aware, Rin is a rather famous celebrity," the secretary reasoned. "Having both her and Seeu at this school is truly helping our enrollment. We already have five more students trying to get into our school just because they're here. We don't want to risk losing her, which is why we put her in the same class as your friend, Gumi."

"Well, maybe _I'll_ leave," Miku threatened.

"We love you, Miku dear, but, honestly, keeping Rin or Seeu here is much more valuable to us. They attract outsiders; you only attract those who are already here."

"Then girls will leave with me," Miku challenged.

"I'm afraid, Miku dearest, that the amount that would leave when you left isn't nearly as much as would come from Rin being here."

Miku, scowling, stared at the secretary, waiting for the woman to bow down to her will and apologize, but, though her gaze was apologetic, the woman showed no sign of taking it back. So, with a humph, Miku turned, her twintails waving behind her, and walked away. Everyone moved aside as she stormed though the building, knowing better than to get it the queen's way when she was in a bad mood. As Miku dropped into her seat in the middle of a class that was already in session, the class went silent and stared at her.

"Why are _you_ late?" Seeu questioned, mildly amused by Miku's obvious annoyance.

Then, an idea struck Miku, and she stuck her hand in the air, staring at the teacher expectantly. So, Mariam wondered, "Yes, Miku?"

"Can we have class outside?" Miku questioned.

Everyone went silent to stare at the girl, having no idea where she was coming from. Then, Seeu snorted, "Yeah, right, Miku. We're not going outside for class, doofus."

"Yeah, why would we even want to?" Aoki backed up.

"I want to!" another student said, glaring at Aoki and Seeu. "You guys just don't want to because Miku wants to!"

"I don't want to go, either," said a student sitting on the same side of the classroom as Seeu. Seeu smirked at Miku, sparks of competitiveness sparking in the air between them.

"Well, I do!" challenged one of Miku's followers.

"I don't," piped up another girl.

This continued until the entire class had spoken, fighting with one another over their allegiance to either Miku or Seeu. Miku and Seeu, who was flanked by her second-in-command Aoki, continued to stand in the middle of the battlefield, staring off as they allowed their minions to deal with it for them. Mariam sighed, having given up long ago on seeing that she had both the Academy's queen and diva in the same class. So, she sat at her desk, waiting for the students to come to a decision.

. . .

After having pulled Len into the room to change, Gumi was unsure what to do. She gazed at him, her face bright red at the words of the passerby earlier. This was horrible. Seriously. He was _Len_. No girl in her right mind would even _think_ about doing that kind of stuff with him, not even Miku, who was crazy enough to date him in the first place. Still, it was kind of uncomfortable being here, locked in this room with a boy, a boy who looked so much like her girlfriend.

Gumi resisted the urge to screech as Len began tugging off his shirt. Blushing intensely, she grabbed the edges of the shirt and pulled it down. Then, she snapped at him, "Don't change in front of me, moron!"

Len blinked at her, confused. But she was dating his sister, so she didn't care about guys, right? It was like him changing in front of guys, wasn't it? Curious, he asked, "Why not?"

"Because you just don't _do_ that!" Gumi cried. "I don't want to see you change, creep! Go in the bathroom! And don't come out until I say you can!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have to change too, dammit!"

Len still couldn't quite understand, so he tilted his head to the side. "But don't you play the guy in the relationship?"

Gumi curled her hand into a fist, but she decided against punching him and, instead, grabbed her gym clothes and stormed into the bathroom, slamming to door behind her. Len was a moron. Stupid boy.

. . .

"Sorry about that," Gumi apologized to her roommate as she and Len made their way onto the track outside where their classmates along with Luka's class waited. "Rin's kind of skittish."

"No problem," Miki replied, smiling kindly at Len. "Are you ready for your first gym class, Rin?"

Len, meanwhile, was peering around cautiously as though ascertaining that there were no boys around to bully him. Absently, he replied, "I guess so."

"I bet she runs slower than me," stated Iroha.

Len nodded. "Probably." Then, he froze and turned to the girl. "Wait, what are you doing here? You're not in either of our classes."

"I wanted to see Miki," Iroha replied. "Don't worry, my class is covering for me."

"She's just like that," Miki laughed, smiling at the younger girl. "The teachers don't mind since she keeps her average so high, though."

"Phys ed is the same in all grades anyway, isn't it?" Luka questioned. "We can just join our class for that time and catch up on her other lessons while her own class is in phys ed."

"Right, Luka," Gumi realized, causing the pinkette to gaze at her curiously. Gumi took a piece of paper out her track pants pocket and handed it to the girl. "You get to get out of part of gym. Some teacher stopped us on the way here and asked us to give this to you."

Luka peered at the pink slip, which requested she come down to the office immediately upon receiving the notice. Luka started to panic. Had she done something wrong? It was still so early in their time at school, and she didn't believe she'd done anything to anger anyone. Surely she couldn't be in trouble already. She drooped as a thought entered her mind. She'd thought that this school would be different, but, obviously, it wasn't. She let out a sigh, thoroughly disappointed. What could she do? Was this bound to happen wherever she went? She'd thought she was getting along just fine with everyone here.

"Luka? What's wrong?" Len wondered, gazing at the girl curiously.

Luka smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing, never mind. I'll, um, catch up later."

With that, the pinkette departed. The students watched her go, oblivious to the tears in her gaze. Luka fought them back as she made her way through the academy, eventually ending up in the office. She let out a sigh and gazed at the door. Well, this was it. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door. She was immediately startled when she met the gaze of a smirking tealette.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Luka Megurine. I'm Miku Hatsune," the academy's one and only queen announced, her cyan eyes on Luka's startled blue ones as the pinkette stood, frozen, staring at the girl she'd been searching for all this time.

**Author's Note: Okay, due to the fact that I have to deal with newspaper deadlines, I can't stay on a strict schedule for ff. So, this will update whenever I write a chapter. If it's been a while since I've posted a chapter (like over a week) or you just really want a new chapter, please send me a PM or something to remind me cause I get really inspired when I have people encouraging me. Life's kind of just not being nice to me right now so I don't have much inspiration for a cheery story at the moment so I need help cheering up. Okay, enough gloominess! Anyway, thanks for reviews and stuff!**


	7. Don't Interrupt Important Moments, Len!

Chapter Seven

Don't Interrupt Important Moments, Len!

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Luka Megurine. I'm Miku Hatsune."

Luka stared at Miku in wide-eyed shock, gaping openly at the academy's queen. All this time, all this time she'd spent searching for Miku, only to have Miku find her in the end. It was so overwhelming. Luka stumbled backward, prepared to faint. Miku caught on in a heartbeat and dashed over to catch the girl.

"Whoa there," Miku laughed. "I know I'm breathtaking, but I think that's a little too much of a reaction."

"Miku . . . ," Luka breathed, gazing into Miku's eyes, her heart racing. It was Miku. It was really, _really_ Miku.

Miku smirked and flipped her hair in an incredible show of vanity. "So you already know me, huh? Well then, today's your lucky day, because—"

"I can't believe I've found you after all these years!" Luka exclaimed, ecstatic, as she gripped Miku's hands in her own and gazed at the cyan-eyed girl. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Miku scowled a tad, annoyed at being cut off, but she quickly regained her composure. "Yeah, that's great and all, but, as I was saying, today's your lucky day—"

Luka giggled a little, catching on immediately. Then, she remarked, "I guess you don't recognize me, then?"

Miku froze. Recognize her? Miku was one to be recognized, or even Rin, Seeu, or Aoki. But Luka? Luka was far from famous. Miku could tell. Sure, it was obvious by the way she held herself that she was a girl with money and power, but that didn't mean too much in being recognized by your average teenager. "Have we met before?"

Luka look a little crestfallen, but it didn't seem to bother her too much. "Well, I've changed a lot since then. With your help, of course."

Miku gazed at the girl curiously, having completely forgotten by now what she'd brought Luka here for. "My help?"

"You're the one who told me everything I had to do," Luka replied, smiling fondly. "I came to this school just so that I could find you and thank you. Meeting you turned my life around for the better, truly."

Miku laughed a little, sitting back in her chair, utterly confused, and said, "You're going to have to explain to me what exactly it was that I did."

Luka remained standing as she told her, "It was back in sixth grade. I was being bullied a lot back then. Everyone called me tunahead and the only way they'd shut up is if I kept my nose in a book and just stop talking. I was being harassed by some guys from my school on the street. One of them pushed me and then my glasses fell. I couldn't see anything without them and they just laughed as I scrambled for them. Then you were passing by and you chased them away. You were so fiery for a little girl, a year younger than them, that you terrified them. Then you helped me up, told me that people might be nicer if I stood up for myself and that maybe I should try out contacts since I really was pretty, and then someone called for you and you left. I found out later that you came to this school, and I've been trying to come and find you ever since."

Miku could vaguely remember something similar, but the details weren't there. However, saying that wouldn't help her in her pursuit for Luka's heart, so she replied, "Right, I totally remember! I don't think I ever got your name before, though." She smiled a thousand-watt smile for Luka and pushed on with what she'd been saying before. "Well, Luka, I guess our reencounter was fate. Since I mean so much to you, I have an offer that I'm sure will make you very happy."

"Oh?" Luka wondered, gazing curiously at Miku. She was still grinning like an idiot, so pleased to have been able to finally tell Miku how she felt.

"How about you go out with me?"

Luka, her cheeks previously rosy, blanched, and exclaimed, "Eh?"

Miku smiled, caught up in her own world, and stated, "Like a dream come true, huh? So, I'll take that as a yes."

"N-n-no, Miku, you've misunderstood!" Luka exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed. "I, um, I don't play for that team. That is to say, I'm not interested in girls. I like boys."

Miku froze. Never, _never_, had she been faced with rejection before. She gazed at Luka, who had such an apologetic look on her face, and had no idea what to say, how to react.

"Len, get back here!"

Miku jumped at her ex-boyfriend's name. Both she and Luka turned to the doorway as Len and Gumi ran into the office. Gumi grabbed Len roughly, finally having caught up with him, and jerked him backward. He let out a shriek as she did so. Luka was incredibly grateful for the interruption, as was Miku.

"B-b-but . . . ," Len whimpered, looking fearfully at Gumi as she glared viciously down on him.

"Shut up, you moron!" Gumi snapped, smacking him over the top of the head. "Stop making things difficult for me!"

"Gumi!" Luka gasped, drawing in the greenette's gaze. "Don't be so cruel to Rin. I'm sure she was just excited about . . . something."

"Luka?" Gumi wondered, startled, knitting her brow in concentration. Then, her gaze shifted toward Miku. As the greenette released her grip on Len, the boy stumbled forward, falling onto the ground.

Miku stood up slowly, narrowing her eyes at Gumi. Gumi scowled and strode toward the other girl, staring her straight in the eye. Luka and Len cowered a little further back, not quite understanding but knowing that they were in dangerous territory. Those cyan and green gazes locked for what seemed for an eternity, heavy tension in the air, until, finally, at almost the same moment, both girls cracked a smile and began laughing.

"Dammit, Miku, you couldn't even wait a couple days?" Gumi laughed.

"It's not my fault you're so bad at protecting her," Miku retorted, grinning from ear to ear. "You're such a moron. I've missed you."

"Sheesh, clingy much?" Gumi scoffed, winking good-naturedly at her friend.

Miku smirked and glanced over to Len. "Speaking of which, I expected you to be more clingy with your girlfriend, but you treat her just like you do me."

"You don't understand, Miku!" Len exclaimed, desperate to win his girlfriend back. "It's not like that!"

_Dammit, shut up, you moron! _Gumi hissed inwardly, partially out of annoyance from him ruining her moment with Miku and partially for what she feared he'd follow with. As it was, after hearing that Miku was in the office, Len had gone off running, forcing Gumi to chase after him. Miku paused and looked down at the boy as he came over to her. Gumi felt a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked at him. Oddly enough, in this light, there was something about Len that made him look exactly like his sister. His eyes sparkled with the utmost femininity as he gazed desperately at Miku, begging her to understand who he truly was.

"Huh, you really do look like Len," Miku remarked, gazing at him curiously. "You even messed Gumi up for a minute, didn't you?"

And Gumi thanked God that Miku was incredibly dense.

"_Ah, je m'excuse."_

The group stopped in their tracks to gaze at the entryway, where a girl with long blonde hair stood, averting her eyes anxiously as she gazed inside and saw the four. Luka gazed between Len and the girl for a moment, wondering if they were siblings but deciding against asking. Instead, the intruder continued.

"_Est-ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver l'enseignante ?" _she questioned, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Is she high?" Gumi questioned, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the foreign words.

"I think it's French," Luka said tentatively, proceeding with caution.

"Anyone speak French?" Len wondered, gazing at the girls, who all shook their heads and gazed at the incomer like she was an escaped zoo animal.

"_Personne ne peut me comprendre?" _the blonde girl questioned, looking a little put out and frustrated. _"Merde. Comment est-ce que Maman et Papa pense que je peux survivre si personne d'autre est francophone?"_ She sighed and smiled begrudgingly. She lifted her hand in a farewell and said, _"Merci pour votre temps. Je vais aller trouver l'enseignante moi-même." _With that, the girl left, leaving everyone staring after her.

"That was weird," Len remarked.

Gumi sighed and replied, "Things like that always happen here. I mean, everyone here is insane. Meiko never leaves the library, Seeu and Aoki bring cameramen in all the time, Cul's breaking out concerts out of the blue, and then there's Aria who's, well, Aria."

"We have a lot of new students this year," commented Miku, thinking of what the secretary had said. She gazed at Len, studying the 'girl'. Was Rin really so popular as to attract all these new students? "Between Rin, Luka, that French girl, and all the others I've seen around, we're gonna be overpopulated soon."

"Her name's Lily."

"Holy crap!" Miku exclaimed, leaping a mile away when she heard Iroha, standing right behind her. She gazed at the girl and exclaimed, "When the hell did you get there?"

"A second ago," Iroha replied innocently, tilting her head to the side. "Why?"

"Iroha, stop scaring people," Miki, having appeared beside Luka, scolded.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Luka wondered.

The group all went silent for another moment before rushing out of the office and to their respective classrooms, which they had forgotten completely about.

**Author's Note: Wow, this hasn't been updated in a while. Sorry, people. I dunno, I always thought Lily would be hot speaking French. Um, here's pretty much what Lily said. "Oh, excuse me." "Do you know where I can find the teacher?" "No one can understand me? Shit. How do Mom and Dad think I can survive here if no one else is French? Thanks for your time. I'm going to go find the teacher for myself." Lily strikes me as someone who swears, even in another language. Slightly shorter chapter, sorry.**


	8. We Have to Study, Len!

**Lily translations: "Ah, excuse me!" and cul means ass.**

Chapter Eight

We Have to Study, Len!

"Hey, did you hear about Miku and that new girl, Luka?"

Miku's grip tightened around her pencil, but she refused to look up from her page to glare at the gossiping girls who had obviously failed to notice that the aforementioned queen was sitting right there.

"I heard she got rejected. Think it's true?"

"No way. If Miku was interested in girls, she would've gone for Gumi for sure."

Gumi, sitting beside Miku, had been enjoying herself up until now. Her muffled chuckles stopped as Miku smirked at her. Gumi would have gotten up to yell at the girls if she wasn't distracted by a sudden shot of water hitting her right between the eyes. Iroha, holding a tiny water gun in her hand, stared evenly back at Gumi as Gumi glared at the younger girl.

"No way! Gumi and Miku are just best friends."

Gumi hissed begrudging thanks under her breath, but the peace was about to be broken.

"If anything, it would be Seeu. There's always been a sort of sexual tension between those two, don't you think?"

"What the hell are you talking about? !"

"There's nothing going on between those two!"

Len had jumped to his feet, just as Aoki, sitting a few tables away, had. Len had a pathetic sort of look in his eyes, almost as though he were begging the girls they'd cornered to agree with him, whereas Aoki's eyes blazed with downright fury.

"Seeu would never even look at that wretch!" the long-haired girl shouted.

"Miku is as straight as straight gets!" Len insisted.

"Well, we all know _that's_ not true," Gumi muttered, too exhausted to bother controlling her 'girlfriend'. Miku pouted, fearsome annoyance shining in cyan eyes, while Luka glanced away, embarrassed.

"Aoki, calm down," Seeu, still staring down at the book before her, sighed. "I'm trying to study."

"Did you not hear what they said about you?" Aoki exclaimed, looking back at Seeu desperately.

"I did, but that can wait until after tomorrow's stupid test," the girl said patiently, her eyes zooming across the contents of the page.

It had been announced via the school's broadcasting channel that the entire school would be forced to take a test to ensure that the academy was providing a proper education. Though new students were exempt from these requirements, it was offered as bonus marks for those who participated. Luka was eager to study, but Len had only come along to try to impress Miku. Gumi, sitting between he and his target, knew that he'd slipped a magazine into his textbook, however.

In any case, due to this announcement, the majority of the students, having forgotten most of the information over the summer, were crammed into the library, attempting to study.

Cul was an exception.

"Looking adorable in those glasses, Miku," said the redhead, looping her arms around the tealette's shoulder as she stood behind her and peered down on the page. "Getting anywhere with your studying?"

"Shut up," Miku, in a foul mood still from Luka's rejection, snapped. Her eyes didn't move from the page as she replied, "I know these glasses are the ugliest things on earth, but I need them."

"That's not true!" Len eagerly exclaimed, but he didn't finish after he was hushed by many students. Instead, he whimpered and hid within the textbook.

"I wasn't teasing you, Miku," Cul replied, a little putout from Miku's annoyance. She knew when to back off, though, so she did. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You should study," Len informed the redhead, being sure too keep his voice down so he didn't get yelled at.

_Are you serious, you hypocrite?_ said the look Gumi tossed him.

Cul, utterly relaxed, stretched her arms over her head and yawned, "Nah, studying's boring."

"Don't even bother, Rin," advised Miki, no malice in her words as she continued and exchanged a smile with Cul. "Cul only ever studies for music."

"Now that I think about it, little chicklet, you haven't seen me perform yet, have you?" the flaming-haired girl wondered, grinning at Len.

Len tilted his head to the side. For a sickening moment, Gumi's heart raced. He looked so much like Rin when he did that. She looked away swiftly to hide her blush.

"No, I haven't," replied the blond.

"Get out of here if you're not going to study, Cul," Seeu snapped from the other table, glaring up at the girl. "You may not care about your grades, but they matter to some of us."

"Take a chill pill, sweetie," Cul laughed. Then, she cast her eyes around once. A flicker of disappointment surfaced for a moment before she said, "I was just leaving, anyway." She turned decisively away and called, "Bye bye, guys!" before trotting off to God-knows-where.

"I'm bored now," whined Iroha. She stared at Len for a moment before saying, "Rin, play a game with me."

"Why me?" Len complained, knowing that he'd be drawn away from Miku if he agreed.

Iroha narrowed her eyes at the opposition and coolly remarked, "Because you're the one who's been reading a magazine the entire time."

"H-have not!" Len argued, looking frantically to Miku, who didn't seem to have heard, luckily enough. The queen was too caught up in studying, like Gumi and Luka, to pay much attention to the world around her.

"Iroha, you have to study," scolded Miki.

"But it's boring," whined Iroha, pouting to the older girl. "I'd rather nap. My classmates will write it for me if I ask."

"No, they won't," said the other girl in a kind but stern tone. "This is your responsibility, and you'll do just fine on your own."

Iroha pouted but resolved to her work, so Len turned back to his magazine.

. . .

In the mean time, Lily was wandering the halls. Having next to no comprehension of English and no one who understood French, she had no idea what was going on and had nothing in particular to do. She sighed and kicked the abandoned cap of a water bottle ahead of her, dragging her feet across the ground as she continued toward it once more and repeated the process.

Her parents had decided to send her to an English school in hopes of teaching her the language so that she could get a good career in her future. When Lily had argued that, in that case, sending her to a school that taught Mandarin would probably be better, her parents had shipped her off to this school in an instant. They didn't want to deal with that rebellious teenage phase. Lily knew that was the real reason they'd sent her away.

As caught up as she was in her thoughts, Lily didn't notice until it was too late that she was going to crash into someone. _"Ah, je m'excuse!"_ she cried, trying to pull away and accidentally tripping over her own feet. However, a hand caught her before she could fall, and she was pulled up to her feet and steadied by strong hands.

"Watch out there, darling," laughed a nasal voice, and Lily looked into the most gorgeous red eyes she'd ever seen. She felt herself blushing as that gaze stayed locked on her, and, embarrassed, she tried to look away. However, the dainty touch of fingers under her chin pulled her face back in her saviour's direction. Those red eyes studied her before finally acknowledging, "Huh. I've never seen you around before. What's your name?"

Lily blinked for a moment, still getting over the shock as her heart began racing. She was worried she might fall at any moment, her legs felt so unsteady. She must have looked a little faint, for the red-eyed girl's hand went to the small of her back, supporting her but causing her head to reel at the same moment.

"Calm down, sweetheart," the other girl laughed. "I just want to know your name. I'll feel bad if I don't know it next time we meet."

The only word Lily recognized was name, but she thought the girl was asking who she was. "Lily," was all the blonde could say.

"Ah, so you _do_ speak English!" the other girl said triumphantly. "Well, nice to meet you, Lily."

Lily, thinking she knew what the girl was saying, tried out, "Well, nice to meet you."

The other girl laughed a bit. Lily blushed, horrified. Was what she said completely wrong? Oh God, and this beautiful girl was going to think she was an idiot! Could today get any worse?

"I'm Cul," introduced the girl.

Lily froze, blanching and then steadily growing redder. She grew incredibly conscious of the redhead's hand on the small of her back.

_Cul?_

The sound of a slap rang through the air, and Lily pulled herself promptly away from her victim, nose high in the air as she refused to look back at the confused girl. What a pervert. The girl only wanted to grab her butt, huh? Well, that was disappointing.

**Author's Note: Explanation of Lily's reaction: Cul is French for ass, as mentioned in her translation notes. So Lily assumed, judging by where Cul's hand was, that Cul was saying that she had a nice ass or something like that. Shorter chapter, but the next one should be longer. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed!**


	9. Cover for Me, Len!

**Author's Note: Important poll up, please vote for the story you want to see updated most often. This story isn't included because it will be a long ongoing story, but I'll try to be more consistent with updates from now on.**

Chapter Nine

Cover for Me, Len!

"My brother's a bloody cross-dresser," Rin sighed as the makeup artist worked on her. "Isn't that just brilliant?"

"I think it's interesting," the woman offered cautiously.

"No, it's not," Rin retorted, scowling. "It's completely idiotic, stupid, and unfounded, and Seeu's not even here to film, so why the hell am I here? Why don't we just film later?"

"We're on a tight schedule," the woman said non-committedly. No one wanted to be near Rin when she was in a bad mood, and, today, she was in the worst mood ever. Her poor makeup artist had nowhere to run, though.

"It's not fair that she gets to take breaks and I don't," Rin argued. "All day, I have to deal with the stupid boys in my class, fangirls asking me if Dell and I are really a thing – which we are not; our characters haven't even had a romantic moment -, and my stupid brother's idiocy. Then there's schoolwork, replying to fan mail as Mother so annoyingly insists I do, and memorizing lines. I deserve a break just as much as stupid Seeu does." She scowled. "Actually, I deserve it more than she does since I have to deal with Kaito."

"Rin!"

The makeup artist froze and wondered, "Is that him?"

Rin sighed, recognizing the voice immediately, and informed her, "No, that would be the cross-dresser."

"I can't believe I managed to get on the set! I missed you so much!" Len exclaimed, running up to Rin and hugging her tightly. Rin scowled, incredibly tempted to strangle him for ruining her past few weeks but knowing better than to do so in public. "Everybody's being so boring at school! They're all studying for some stupid test, and Miku's all obsessing over Luka and ignoring me, then there's a weird French girl, and Cul called me chicklet, and—"

"What are you doing here?" snapped Rin, glaring viciously at her makeup artist afterward. She'd never liked her. She acted too innocent. Rin should have known she'd do something like this. The makeup artist cowered under the legendary Kagamine Glare. It was just as terrifying as the previous makeup artist had warned her. "Did you let him on set? Is this your doing?"

"No, ma'am!" the woman exclaimed, horribly frightened.

"No no, Rin," laughed Len, waving away her concerns. She most definitely hadn't missed him. "I was coming to see if they'd get you for me, but they thought I was you and they let me in!" And then Rin noticed that he was still wearing her school uniform, and the vein on her head threatened to pop.

"Oh look, it's Rin squared," laughed the co-star as she strode into Rin's dressing room. Rin glared at her, but Seeu was used to her glare by now.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking the day off?" Rin questioned.

"Aoki's still at her job," the other blonde sighed, elegantly taking an exhausted seat on the other makeup chair. "I'm just killing some time, and, once I saw him, I figured something fun would be going on here."

Rin narrowed her eyes further at her co-star, but she didn't chew her out since Seeu had been kind enough to agree to keep Len' secret. Still, that girl could get on her last nerve. She sighed and wondered, "How's Gumi?"

"Studying," said the diva, already bored as her eyes wandered Rin's walls. "Did you hear that the show's going to start going international after the break?"

Rin's bow perked up like cat ears, working as an extension of her body. Seeu, sporting actual cat ears, was unimpressed by this. Rin was supposed to be a rabbit, not a cat. That was why she went well with the carrot-obsessed Gumi. "What? How come no one told me?"

"Well, they did tell _you_," she explained, pointing toward Len. "They called us at school, and I guess someone didn't pass on the message."

Len pouted, ever the child, and whined morosely, "I was going to, but you interrupted."

"For which I am thankful," Rin sighed in relief. If no one shut Len up, he could go on for hours. She gazed eagerly at Seeu and wondered, "So, are we getting any new co-stars? Do I get a love interest?"

"I think fans of our pairing would be upset at that," remarked the diva casually. Rin's eyes widened in shock. She'd never known there was a pairing between the two of them. Then again, neither of their characters had a love interest yet, except for that one arc when Seeu had been chasing after some guy and Rin had gotten jealous that Seeu was paying attention to someone else.

Okay, the pairing was definitely there.

"Still, you'd think they'd throw some romance in there for us to, you know, spice it up!" Rin insisted. "How long can a story go without _some_ romance?"

Seeu glanced down at her cellphone and leaped out of her seat. "Aoki's free. I'm heading out. See you two later."

"Wait, you jerk!" Rin exclaimed, trying to leap from her seat but unable to as the makeup artist continued her work. "Why do you get the day off and I don't?"

Seeu paused and grinned at Rin, shooting her a wink and wondering innocently, "Why don't you ask your brother?" And then she was gone, and Rin noticed that Len had been speaking in the background this whole time.

". . . and I asked Gumi why it was weird since she was the guy of the relationship and she . . ."

An idea formed in Rin's head as she gazed at her rambling brother, hopefully the same one Seeu had had. Suddenly, she announced, "I'm going to the washroom," and kicked off of her chair without a single word to her brother. Then, she rounded a corner and, checking that no one was watching, escaped out onto the street, where Seeu waited.

"I knew you were smart," the angel-haired diva laughed, pushing a package into Rin's arms. "Gumi should be in the library. Have fun." She was about to leave, but she paused once more to pass on another message. "Right, and some blue-haired guy was whining about you here a minute ago, so I let him in."

"Thanks," Rin replied to the first point, holding the package tightly to her chest. To the second, she merely brushed it off. "Whatever. Let Len deal with that freak for a while."

"Off to see Aoki," Seeu called, already jogging down the street as she waggled her fingers in a farewell. "Talk to you later."

"See you!" Rin called back. The girl paused in her jog and glanced back at escapee curiously.

"Yeah?" she questioned, a little impatient now as she bounced up and down eagerly. She really wanted to head out and see Aoki before she got out of her gorgeous modeling outfits.

"See you, not Seeu," Rin replied dryly, spinning on the balls of her feet and heading off toward the school as Seeu groaned and continued on her way.

. . .

"My temperamental princess!" Kaito cried joyously, exploding into the dressing room after the makeup artist had lost faith in Rin returning and had stuffed Len into her outfit in hopes that no one would notice that she'd misplaced the star.

"Eh?" Len wondered, blinking curiously at Kaito. "Hey, you're the guy Miku and Rin beat the crap out of after you perved on Luka." He banged a fist into his palm as he recalled another moment of that day. "Right, and then you proposed to me."

"What? !" exclaimed the makeup artist.

"I've made all the wedding plans!" Kaito proclaimed passionately, pulling a huge binder out of thin air and placing it on Len's lap. "I've created various wedding scenarios for you to chose from! Scenario A is my favourite, of course, but it's entirely up to the bride!"

"Bride? !" The makeup artist looked ready to faint.

"I figured that SeeU would be your maid of honour since you're co-stars, and I'm willing to let one of your guardian guys be our best man if that'll make you happy," he continued. Len narrowed his eyes, wondering how someone could keep talking for so long without response.

"Look, dude, I'm not going to marry you," Len sighed, impatient after listening to this crazy boy.

"'Dude?'" the navy-haired boy gasped. "How crass! A princess, even a temperamental one, shouldn't speak in such a manner!"

"This is the price of pursuing love, it seems," sighed Len, assuming that his overexposure to women had made him pick up some female mannerisms that Kaito must have been making fun of. "But she's worth it."

"Sh-she?" stammered Kaito, lifting his hand up to his nose to staunch the blood that had started dripping as images filled his mind. "Y-you like a girl?"

"Of course," Len said, unimpressed. "She's my ex-girlfriend, but it won't stay that way for long."

Kaito forced himself to regain control of his adolescent mind and announced, "Well, I will not be deterred! My love for you is great enough to surpass any obstacle!"

"We kind of play for different teams here," insisted Len.

Kaito grabbed the wedding binder and told Len, "I'll be back, and, next time, I'll be sure to sweep you off your feet!"

"Fun," Len deadpanned, sounding exactly like his sister in that moment as the navy-haired boy departed. Then, he looked to the makeup artist. "Are you going to curl my eyelashes?"

"I-I don't think we need to," she replied, still in shock.

Len went quiet for a moment. "Can we?"

. . .

"Gumi!" Rin called, entering the room she was meant to be sharing with her girlfriend. Only, it wasn't her girlfriend who was there. "Oh, Luka." She laughed, recalling having met the girl on that day before school had started. "Hey, I want you to know that I've picked up that stupid pervert of yours. He's following me around like some freaking pig-puppy. Seems to have completely forgotten about Miku, lucky girl. Speaking of which, congrats on rejecting her." She held out the victory sign to the girl with a wink, but the girl merely blinked in shock.

"Are you alright, Rin?" she wondered, tilting her head to the side with a trace of concern in her blue eyes. "You're acting a little strange."

"Right, yeah, sorry about that." Rin attempted to laugh it off, having forgotten that Luka was used to Len's behaviour. She straightened out the blouse of the shirt Seeu had thrust at her, incredibly grateful that her co-star had offered the extra uniform to her. "Anyway, is Gumi around?"

"Library," Luka replied, turning her gaze back down to her textbooks, which had been spread around her as she sat on the floor. "She and Miku were still studying when I left. It was just a little strange being around Miku, you know?"

"Kthanksbye," Rin said swiftly, pivoting in the doorway and rushing off in the direction of the library. She passed by various students she didn't recognize until, finally, she crashed straight into her target.

"What the hell? Get off me!"

Her girlfriend wasn't a very social person.

"Gumi!" exclaimed Rin, pushing herself up to stare down at her girlfriend, a broad grin tracing her lips. Gumi blinked up at her in shock.

"Rin?" she wondered.

"The one and only," Rin giggled.

Gumi sighed. Rin furrowed her brow, wondering why the girl seemed disappointed. And, of course, Gumi answered her unspoken question.

"I was really hoping to beat the crap out of you if you were Len."


End file.
